Bowser's fiery subway bar
by Aeromenca
Summary: Bowser sets up a subway bar in peach's castle. Join the gang of mario, bowser, peach, and luigi as they utilize this new service! Between princess peavh's insatible appetite and mario's conversations, this will be one entertaining fanfic. BOWSER TIME! EAT AT MY FIERY SUBWAY BAR OR MEET CERTAIN DOOM!
1. The Setup!

**Bowser is opening up a subway bar in peach's castle. Let's see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mario characters, nintendo does.**

* * *

"hmm this looks like a good place to set up shop..."bowser said as he took out a tiny 2×2 microchip which quickly expanded into a long 20×30 subway bar with all sorts of cool items inside. Bowser heard mario walking down the stairs, so he got behind his bar as quickly as he could.

Mario came walking down the stairs groggily to see none other than bowser looking at him behind a subway bar. He was VERY surprised to say the very least.

"Momma-miaa! What in the world!?" Mario called out

"Hey, mario. I'm setting up a subway bar in here. Wanna try one of my fiery subs?" Bowser asked

"Ehhh...sure. they better not be a trap." Mario said

Mario walked up to the subway bar and saw his own special section with all his favorites.

"Uhm...how do you know what I like..? Have you been stalking me..?" Mario asked causionistly

"Princess peach told me. Bwa-haha...no. i got better things to do than stalk your lamo ass." Bowser responded

"In that case, I'll try one fiery sub." mario requested

"All right, first ones on the house!" Bowser said, walking back to make mario's sub.

Bowser walked back, ready to make mario's sub, asking him questions every so often.

"What kind if bread do you like?" Bowser asked, calling back to mario

"I prefer whole wheat." Mario answered

"Good man. Prefer nutrients for your adventures, eh?" Bowser asked as he grabbed the whole wheat bread.

"6 inch or 12?" Bowser asked

"12. Like my wee-wee." Mario stated, causing the two of them to laugh

"Ahahaah..you wish. Mines WAY bigger." Bowser said as he made mario's sub

Just then, peach walked downstairs, also just as tired as mario was when he first walked down. She too, was surprised to see bowser beg phone a subway bar, in her castle, with mario there, ordering a sub, bowser asking him questions.

"What in the name of!?" Peach trailed off as she ran towards bowser

"By the sounds of things, here comes the lady herself..." Bowser trailed off, causing both if them to groan.

"Last preference, mario. sauces." Bowser said, awaiting his response

"Uhm..I'll take mustard and..."Mario was interrupted by peach, who he ignored and talked iver, causing bowser to snicker.

"MARIO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" peach yelled, almost to the duo.

"Honey mustard!" Mario quickly finished, bowser quickly squirted the sauces over the sub and handed it to mario, gesturing for him to quickly take a bite, a hurried expression on his face.

Mario didn't think twice. He chomped down on the sub, taking a large chunk out if it right as peach reached him.

"Phew." The duo said in unison

"WHA...ooo..subs...made by bowser! But..subs...made by bowser! Meh..fek it. Mario, I demand a bite!" Peach requested, her pointer finger pointed straight up in the air.

"Okey. it's pretty good..."Mario trailed off, looking at bowser as he handed her the sub, as bowser gave him a thumbs up

Peach took a small bite and liked it. Mario and bowser conversated fir only a minute, then when he turned around, his princess had devored the sub.

"Okay. You can stay. I need another sub." Peach said, burping as bowser chuckled

"Certainly, I'll get right on it." Bowser said as he turned around to make another

"Hey, big bro. What's this?" Luigi said much more calmly as he approached the three

"Bowser made a sub bar. It's good and it's here to stay." Mario said

"Cool." Luigi said

**well, that certainly went well. Updates every day unless I say otherwise. Enjoy, and until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off.**


	2. Rosalina haters!

**alright, as promised heres your daily bowser's fiery subway bar. This one will have jokes in it! Yayyy! Jokes!**

* * *

bowser was dealing with some particularly annoying customers today- lumas. They were so picky. It took forever to make just one sandwich with their pickiness...just then, bowser thought of a joke.

Hey, stupids! Who's the greatest actor in all the mushroom kingdom?" Bowser asked

"Me. And my lumas aren't stupid, you spiked butthole!" Rosalina appeared out if now where to say

Bowser didn't bother to look back at rosalina, and completely ignored her.

"Nope. One if you has an odd voice. It's grand star! Heh, get it?" Bowser answered the joke

The lumas all burst into laughter as bowser patted himself on the back for such a good joke.

"Alright, here's another sub, served by none other than mee!" Bowser called out, holding the sub to the luma, who handed him 10 dollars, which he put in the cash register, when his name was called

"Daaddd...need some help?" Bowser junior appeared from the back to ask

"Yes. I could use some help. Get to work!" Bowser ordered, going to the kitchen while bowser junior took care of the register.

The next customer was Rosalina herself, who didn't look very happy, just extremely...eh...female dog-like if you know what I mean...

"Mm..I'm hungry..."rosalina said in a seductive tone

"Listen lady, I don't have time for this. Either order something or get the fu...er..frick out of here!" Bowser junior said, pointing at the exit

His dad applauded him from the kitchen, causing bowser junior to bow. Rosalina immediately left, hoping to shut the buisness down by talking to oeach

"Yeah, get lost ya...female dog!" Bowser called after her

"Bowser called me a female dog." rosalina said to peach as she walked by, smirking

"Because you are one." Peach called after her, causing her to run away and cry, running past mario and luigi

"B****!" Mario called after her

"S***" Luigi called after her

Rosalina ran faster, never to be seen in this fanfic again..

"Thank god she's gone." Bowser, bowser junior, peach, mario and luigi all said in unison from inside the castle all shaking their heads, sparking up a rosalina hatred conversation.

"Remember that one time she tried to seduct us?" Mario asked Luigi

"Yeah...what a w****!" Luigi responded

The five of them laughed then continued talking about her into the night.

**screw rosalina! She's nothing more than a (insert a million cuss words) that likes(insert content from my very dirty lemon fanfic)**

**Anyways, until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off.**


	3. Petey is badass!

**Bonus chapter! alright. time for day three of Bowser's fiery subway bar! this one will feature some new customers, and non asterisked(*)cuss words. there wont be very many, only from Bowser and his staff and that reminds me, new staff members! yay!**

**disclaimer- I don't own Mario, yaya-yaya...just the plot in all its glory. *rolls eyes as he types this***

* * *

bowser found himself dealing with some rather annoying toads this time, but the toads were not nearly as annoying as the lumas that had infiltrated bowser's subway bar. right now he was making a bowser's fiery sub, the signature sub that is made in his bar. bowser jr. was busy taking orders from the line of toads that were lined up, until he saw Mario, Luigi, peach, and daisy walk by.

"hey, dad! we need two more fiery subs and three ham and cheese's on whole wheat, mustard and mayo with lettace and tomato. also the princesses and the brothers are walking by." bowser junior called back to his father

bowser came out from the back, and threw four subs at the four passerby's, mario and luigi catching theirs with ease, and the princesses in the other hand all at the same time.

"here, daisy" Luigi said as he handed daisy her sub

"and here, peach" Mario added as he handed peach her sub, all four unwrapping their wrappers to find their personal favorites inside

"thanks!" all four of them called to bowser with their mouth's filled with their delicous subs

"don't mention it. i gotta cater free subs for the ladies and the esteemed brothers" bowser replied, winking at the girls and pointing at the brothers

the girls giggled at this, while the brothers just gave bowser a thumbs up while slightly rolling their eyes at their princesses

all of this commotion and special catering proved to upset the toads, annoying bowser and starting a complaint fest.

"what!? WHY DO THEY GET FREE SUBS?!" one toad yelled

"because, they're the esteemed Mario brothers, who work their asses off to save their respective princesses when they are kidnapped, all for free!" bowser tauntingly called back, walking back to kitchen, getting to work on the previously ordered subs

"yeah, and half the time, oh, my bad, all of the time you do it!" mario reminded bowser, walking out the door, stopping when he heard bowser's response

"YOU STUPID TOADS! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" bowser yelled, causing the four to stop in their tracks, and look back at bowser, to see him being...ahem. bad things done to.

Mario and luigi run over to him to find bowser breathing fire at the toads, generally roasting them as well as bowser junior hitting them with forks, causing them to fall off of bowser very quickly, leaving him free, and causing biwser, bowser junior, mario, luigi, peach, and daisy to breathe a sigh of relief. Peach walked over to the toads and scolded them.

"You are under arrest for rape and infiltrating private property!" Peach yelled, motioning for mario and luigi

"The subway bar." Mario said to a toad with a confused look on his face

The brothers cracked their knuckles, along with peach, daisy, bowser, and bowser junior. The six began beating the not-so-pot toads up before locking them behind bars (of cakethat mario and bowser didnt eat, so they're very hard!) Until at least the next day.

"Whew. Now that that's over with, I got a couple announcements to make." Bowner told the others, now over a podium, wearing a suit along with all of the others (start laughing, this is funny!)

"Alright!" The others said in unison

"Furst, I hereby declare free subs for my savoirs, including me and my son, on the house!" Bowser declared, taking out a sub for him, taking a bite out of it and patting himself on the back.

"Bowser. Other subs..." Mario reminded him

"Ah, yes. Where ARE my manners!?" Bowser asked out loud, taking five more subs out and throwing them at the others one at a time, each one containing the reciever's personal favorite sub inside, and haralirously having an icon on each one resembling the character

"Second, I declare my man Petey piranha my security guard!" Bowser declared, slightly startling the others.

Petey ran in, looking more than badass as he did a barrel roll, shooting globs of fuck at targets on the bar, which bowser junior used a remote to make appear, and nailed them head on, and then the end of his roll carried him next to bowser.

Suddenly, the others applauded very loudly, mario making a mental note to not mess with him again, as bowser handed him a sub.

"You better believe you're getting paid and that subs on the house!" Bowser told him, and Petey bowed as he snatched the sandwich and ate it whole, with the wrapper still on it, much to the surprise of everyone else.

Petey burped and everyone laughed for awhile, before munching on their subs.

**there's your halarious and well deserved chapter guys. I got nuthin ekse to say, so until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off! Sayonara, my awesome owner clan!**


	4. The three amigo's play ORAS!

**the fourth day at the subway bar has some much less shocking/disturbing content than the last, but it's still good! Without further ado, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or mario itself, just this story,*notices bowser walking by*...and YOUR SUBWAY BAR!* yells the last part at bowser**

**Bowser:HEYYY! IM COMING FOR YOU!" **

**Me: psshh..good luck with that..**

**Bowser: insert a LOT of cuss words, you, you insert more cuss words, haaahaha!**

**Me: you too.**

**Me: also, no customers for that rant.**

* * *

Bowser sits behind his subway bar, no notable customers in sight. Not even the princesses or the brothers were there. Petey stood tall and proud, but was playing pokemon omega ruby on his 3ds (like me as I write this.)and frankly, bowser didn't care. There was no customers and Petey was badass anyways. His son was also playing pokemon omega ruby, clearly having fun playing with Petey, the two were battling at the battle maison in the battle frontier. Eventually bowser got bored of waiting for customers and followed suit with his employees/son and close pal, starting to reck along with his buddies, the three destroying all opposition they faced. { in case youre curious here are there teams, one is my actual battle frontier team (bowser's)}

Bowser junior's team:

Aggron lv.100 nickname: dad

Rayquaza lv.100

Blaziken lv.100

Swellow lv.100

Slowbro lv.100

Manectric lv.100

Petey's team:

Swampert lv.88

Raichu lv.86

Shiftry lv.84

Groudon lv.90 nickname: fire dino piranha

Walrein lv.87

Bastiodon lv.82

Bowser's team:

Registeel lv.100 nickname: Aermeadarare

Regigigas lv.89 nickname: King Awesome(second in command, cause I'M king awesome!)

Salamence lv.93 nickname: Dracwin

Regirock lv.97 nickname: Regix III

Regice lv.97 nickname: Iseburg

Sharpedo lv.89 nickname: Shark Boy(ever watched shark boy and lava girl? I love that movie!)

The three went on a recking spree at the battle maison, Petey waiting for his turn while bowser and bowser junior teamed up on the double battle or multi battle challenges. They rotated every 10 battles, from bj+b, to bj+p, to p+b, and around again, the waiting party just doing some training for their pokemon team (except petey, he just patiently waited, eh..just kidding, he trained another team. His battlong team is in the battle box), while they waited. After about 100 battles, a toad came by, which Petey barely noticed, but still did and spat a glob of goo at him while the bowser's(both b June's and bow-wow.)spat fireballs at him, none of them never taking their eyes off theor respective games. The toad was coated by petey's goo then roasted by the bowser's fireballs, and the three just kept playing as he burned, running around, screaming(the toad didnt do anything the day before, and he survived, btw NO DEATHS IN MY STORIES, PERIOD.)until he got the fire off if him. The three just kept playing through the racket, and they had a streak of 450, about 3-4 hours later(I'm jealous, to be honest...) By then, with still no more customers, the three closed down shop and played oras for quite awhile longer(another hour or so) before going to bed, sporting a streak of 500!


	5. AUTHORS REVENGE part I

**event though I WAS depressed(ONLY FOR A MOMENT, I'M BACK NOW, AS YOUR GLORIOUS KING AWESOME) as I wrote this(yes, I write bowser's fiery subway bar the day before it goes up. You can talk be telling me that I'm the only one who does that with daily posts..), I still found the motovation to write this! HAAAAAAHHH! NOW, HERES YOU CHAPTER FROM THE SUDDENLY RANDOMLY MOTOVATED KIND OF AWESOME, MEEEEEEE! **

**FUCK YOU, DISCLAIMER! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT STUFF, ANYWAYS!**

* * *

When bowser woke up,he immediately ran down to his subway bar, then remembered that he had no customers yesterday and that instead of sitting around bored, he played ORAS with his buddies. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the absolute pwnage that had occurred yesterday at the battle maison. Bowser walked into the bar, still a little depressed from yesterday having no customers what-so-ever, but he shook it off him being the tough guy he is, and walked into the kitchen.

Bowser started making his subs for mario, luigi, daisy, and peach, finishing them quickly and walking over to the fridge(surprise! He has a fridge!),opening the door and sticking the four subs in with the other 20 left in there, unnessarily reminding bowser that he had no customers yesterday. He slammed the door shut and went to make the other 16 subs, like he does every morning.

Petey walked into his station as security guard right after Bowser finished making his subs.

Right then the king of awesome, OR ME:THE ALL POWERFUL, MOTHER FUCKING KING, BUT NOT JUST ANY KING, OH HILL NO. IM THE KING OF AWESOME AND THE LEADER OF THE AWESOME PWNERS CLAN!, walks by and stops at bowser's sub bar, scaring the shit out if him.

"I'll take a free sub!" I yell, but bowser replies with a stupid answer

"Nope." Bowser said, walking up and into his post bored and clearly forgetting who I am

At the same time, bowser junior runs doepwn the stairs but skids to a halt as he hears me boom.

"ARE YOU FORGETTING YOUR PLACE, MEASLY TURTLE!? YOU ARE **_MY_** FANFICTION, AND I CAN EASILY ERASE YOU, BUT I WONT EVER DO THAT, DONT WORRY FANS OF BOWSERS FIERY SUBWAY BAR. BUT I CAN MAKE YOU HAVE NO CUSTOMERS FOREVER!" I boom, making bowser shiver, terrified, even though he's taller than me (i think. I'm 6'1". Not sure bowser's exact height)

"Y-Yes s-s-sir" Bowser said, walking back to get me a sub

"A FRESH ONE!" I boom, further terrifying him

_**to be continued...**_


	6. AUTHORS REVENGE part II

**alright, kind of left you guys hanging yesterday. If you read my four other new chapters I posted on Wednesday, you would know that I left you guys hanging twice more, but don't worry, the completing chapters will be out soon. Without further ado, he is the finishing segment of day cinco.**

* * *

Bowser came back out from the back of his bar, holding my sub in his arms. he handed it to me, grinning sheepishly, clearly still scared from my previous threat a couple moments previous. i snatch the sub out of his hand, and take a huge bite out of it, and i must say, it tasted delicious.

"That's better...okay. resume your duties!" i say, dis-appearing from sight

Bowser returns to the back of his bar, acting like nothing had happened. Bowser junior returns to his position behind the register, also acting like nothing had happened. just then, some dry bones came into the castle, which Bowser welcomed to his subway bar. the dry bones ordered some rather expensive subs, all tasting delicious, Bowser laughing all the way as he made them, the dry bones waiting in anticipation. when they got their subs, they devoured them, Bowser laughing again, clearly pleased with himself.

**there's your daily chapter, guys. enjoy! happy fridayyy!**


	7. THE GREAT INVASION!-newbie smashers

**I, aeromenca, present you with your promised daily chapter of Bowser's fiery subway bar. If you haven't read smash bros:get wrecked, I recommend that you do that. Without any turbulence holding us back, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own mario.**

* * *

Bowser was just casually making his subs like he usually does, now serving a group of lakitus, sent my aeromenca himself, or so they said they were. Just then, all 15 new smashers introduced in smash brothers 3ds and wii u flew through the castle coming from various directions, making 15 different holes in peach's castle, and all of them crashed into bowser's subway bar, effectively flipping it over with bowser and bowser junior inside of it, and flipping forwards to hut the lakitu's, effectivelyknocking all 15 smashers, bowser, and bowser junior, the lakitu's out for quite awhile. Bowser was just trying to get himself a free day off from stopping mewthree and his evil plan, too. Looks like it didn't work, huh? Petey was hit too, but was not knocked out and thus used his strength to lift the bar back into its original position, basically saving bowser and bowser junior's...no. EVERYONE'S lives as he rushed all of those involved in the incident, even though he was hurting and wanted to fall asleep. Once he got everyone to the mushroom kingdom hospital located on the top floor, he too, passed out.

Doctor mario was quite busy for quite awhile after today.

_**to be continued...**_

**I'm glad I'm not a newbie smasher...anyways, aeromenca is flying out if here on a storm cloud! See ya, and be good! Ugh...mondays...sorry for the late update. I have a life outside of fanfiction, ya know!**


	8. Doctor mario's busy day!

**alright, part II of day six of Bowser's fiery subway bar. this story is starting to really get rolling down the hill(get going) and thus i might send out two chapters a day, but i need time to write them, so don't bug me, as that will slow me down. without further ado, aeromenca here presenting part II of day seven.**

**disclaimer-i do not own Mario!**

* * *

Every time doctor Mario fixed up one of the newbie smashers and turned around to help the next smasher, the previous smasher would dis-appear from their hospital bed. by the time doctor Mario turned back around, he was only slightly shocked at the dis-appearing smashers. after all, he fights blue, yellow, and red virus things for a living and is a doctor at the same time. doctor Mario figured that the smashers had to get back to help stop mewthree's great invasion back in smash bros:get wrecked!, so he had an explanation for the dis-appearing smashers if anyone were to come in and see what he is seeing. once he got done with the last patients needing help, he requested a dozen free subs from Bowser for his work. Bowser said he would be right back up as he ran downstairs at top speed.

'meh...his subs probably suck anyways..." doctor Mario told himself, sighing and shaking his head

Doctor Mario thought Bowser was simply running back downstairs to not give doctor Mario his requested subs, instead trying to be a cheapskate, even though doctor Mario had effectively saved about 15 lives today.

just when doctor Mario was convinced that Bowser wasn't coming back up, he came running back up the steps, a dozen subs in his hand. he gave them to Doctor Mario and ran at top speed back downstairs, going back into the kitchen, which needed repairs very badly.

**Alright, there's the finishing segment of day six. anyways, i will probably start a new account with my more dirty stories...the name will be on my profile page. until next time, aeromenca is outta here! **


	9. the subway bar repaired and upgraded!

**Alright, aeromenca here bringing you day...seven? Yeah, day seven. This one will bring us back to normal, everyday things in the subway bar. Bowser, bowser junior, Petey pihrana, and all of the newbie smashers are just finee...Anyways, here is day seven of Bowser's fiery subway bar.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own mario**

* * *

After literal hours of repair work for his subway bar, bowser finaly had his subway bar fully patched up. He added some extra features, too. During the repair work, bowser decided to make the kitchen an open area with no roof or anything so not only could everyone see what was going on, bowser didn't have to worry about the ceiling falling on him. Bowser added multiple security cameras for after the day was over and for advanced warning when there were incoming...smasher missles, robbers, etc. He also added four steel pillars on the corners of the subway bar, to put signs for advertising, and other stuff on them.

Bowser admired his work, 8 security cameras in total. There were 4 exterior cameras, one on each steel pillar. The cameras were on the very top of the pillars. The two back ones were x-ray 360 degree cameras, and they were pointed downwards at a 23 degree angle. The ones in the front were criss-crossed to view every inch of the waiting line area. Bowser still had to hook them up, though. Bowser junior had all of the camera cords travel down to the ground, via inside the poles themselves. The first two were put inside of the red velvet ropes they had also added to divide the waiting line. The cords continued from the closest rope to the cash register, down that ropes pole, and snaked backwards to bowser's kitchen. There was a little fan placed in the kitchen window that blocked the security monitor from all possible angles, and was contracted, so it could cover up the whole window if needed. The back two cords went through tiny holes in the wall, then snaked to the monitor. All the cords were duck taped down to prevent tripping.

Bowser junior hooked up the cords to the monitor, and the three staff members witnessed the security footage now displayed on the monitor. Bowser clapped appreciatevely along with petey. Bowser junior took a bow, then walked up to his usual position behind the monitor.

Bowser walked back to the kitchen, starting to look forwards to the customers coming back. Petey simply sat down where he was standing and resumed his job as security.

The three were planning to open the bar tomarrow, so the decided to chillax and take a break for the time being. They brought out their 3ds's again...

**alright, a snazzed up subway bar for bowser...nice! Aeromenca here. I gave you your chapter, and now it's time for some important notes! Always, read and review! Favorite if you enjoyed! I won't be writing lemons...well..maybe. depends on what mood I'm in. Likely not any lemons for today, dont say I didn't warn you. Also, possibly a whole new fanfic-a longer one-coming out for you guys... but i'm still working on it. Anyways, until next time, aeromenca is out if here! Take care!**


	10. Even pokemon like bowser subs!

**uhm...here's your new chapter for Bowser's fiery subway bar. I'm ashamed...but, you don't need to know why. Anyways, if you any tips for a good battle maison battle team, regardless of the format, please, send me a review telling me the pokemon needed, their movesets, held items, preferred nature's and characteristics, and abilities. Also tell me the battle format. Thank you. Anywayyss...aeromenca here, bringing you guys abother chapter of the ever growing in popularity, bowser's fiery subway bar! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Mario. Mario is owned by nintendo, but what's important here us that I personally Don't own Mario.**

* * *

Bowser was chilling behind his newly upgraded subway bar, boasting a big smile as some new customers came in to check his subway bar out. Petey Pihrana made sure that the new customers weren't hiding anything potentially deadly, any weapons, or anything of that sort. They passed by Petey's inspection, not seen holding anything dangerous, and continued up to the cash register, smiling big like Bowser was.

Bowser junior thought his day would never get any livelier until he saw a couple of machoke's walk up to the stand, smiling big despite not having anything on clothing wise other than their signature power belts, and being absolutely ripped muscle wise. they walked up, and ordered something rather, but however, it turned out that they actually spoke english, allowing the previously startled and scared bowser junior who was just chilling in his koopa clown car until the ripped machoke's came to check out the subway bar.

¨hello, this is bowser junior, the cashier of my dads fiery subway bar. how may i help you...ripped..things..?¨ bowser junior politely asked, but stuttered a little at the end

¨i will take one bowser special, with nothing changed.¨ the first machoke stated, holding out a pokedollar

¨um...we dont...¨ bowser junior began, but was cut off by his dad

¨we take all forms of cash!¨ bowser called over him from behind the window, setting to work on the bowser special

¨umm...and for your friends?¨ bowser junior asked rather awkwardly, taking the pokedollar and putting it in the register slowly

¨we will have the same as our first friend there.¨ the second machoke clarified, holding two pokedollars our for bowser junior, who took them and put them in the register

¨ALL RIGHT! THE ORDERS ARE READY!¨ bowser yelled from the window, throwing three subs at the machoke's, one at each of them

the machoke's easily caught the subs, taking the subs down with three massive bites, giving a thumbs up before leaving.

¨hahahaha! yea! everyone likes my subs!¨ bowser gloated as the machokes left

**There is the daily chapter for you guys. enjoy! aeromenca here, riding out of here! take care!**


	11. Bowser takes a break!

**alright, it's finally time for this story to get some more updates. This time, I'm not promising daily updates, unlike last time. There will be frequent updates, but no promises from me. I just posted my sequel to smash bros: get wrecked. If you like this story or that one, go check out not only the sequel, but also all of my other stories. Anyways, without further ado, heres day nine of Bowser's fiery subway bar!**

**Disclaimer-I dont own mario**

**Customer list**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Daisy**

**Toads(put in prison below the castle)**

**Rosalina(run out by bowser, Bowser junior, mario, luigi, peach, and daisy)**

**Lumas(also ran out by the same people)**

**Machokes(Even pokemon like bowser subs!? Yes, yes they do.)**

* * *

bowser was rather tired today, after all, he had been working non-stop on subs for quite some time now. He yawned loudly from the kitchen, eyeing his new customers who looked like they would prank the entire castle if given a chance. Bowser was eyeballing some rather annoying electrodes, who bowser junior had luckily heard about from some of the pokemon smashers. Since bowser junior had heard about them, he tried not to make them angry at all costs.

Bowser decided that he needed a break and walked out of his bar via the back door, walking around the outside of the bar in order to escape being noticed. He walked over and out the front door, taking a seat in his Koopa clown car, which was filled with water and had a giant raft in the middle. Bowser put in his sunglasses and jumped on the raft, chillaxing for awhile.

Meanwhile, the electrodes blew up bowser junior and his father's stand due to him not being there to make the subs. Bowser simply rolled his eyes and continued chillaxing.

**ahahaha...that one always cracks me up...anyways, starting now, every so often there will be a customer list on the top A.N. also, this day rook awhile to get out. I'm busy and I'm lucky to get this out, okay? MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! Aeromenca here, riding out if here! Take care!**


	12. The fucking vengers visit the bar!

**Alright then, after quite the while of no updating this fanfic, I'm here once again to bring a stupid, short version of a longish chapter. ENJOYY! I got inspiration for this chapter from the many fucking awesome movies I have been forced to watch by my mom recently. I'm also feeling MUCH better (watch, I just fucking jinxed it...)KNOCK ON WOOD! There. Enjoy day 10, guys!**

* * *

Bowser was dealing with quite the heroic customers this time. Bowser and his staff were staring down none other than the avengers, who were demanding 500 subs, on the house. The incredible hulk was demanding 250 just for himself, and Bowser literally fainted on the ground after hearing such ludicrous numbers of subs...much less for free!?

Petey piranha got up from his post and shook each and every one of his favorite team of heroes hand's. The avengers patted Petey on the back and congratulated him for being such cool looking, at least hulk did. The rest of the avengers got sick of waiting and ravaged bowser's subway bar, stealing all of the subs and leaving it in ruins.

Mario walked by to see the subway bar in ruins. Not too concerned, he shook his head in dis-belief and kept walking.

**shorter fanfics coming to the air kingdom. shorter A/N on these. Guaranteed. I'm riding out of here! Peace out and take care!**


	13. Phineas and Ferb visit the bar!

**I figured that I would update some Bowser's fiery subway bar to go along with the new story and already two new chapters for already popular stories, especially since I haven't updated it for awhile. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Behind the counter of Bowser's fiery subway bar, Bowser surveys the inside of Peach's castle, hoping for a customer to appear.

"Darned it! NO customers in sight..." Bowser stated, frustrated

Just as Bowser was about to give up for the day, two boys appeared out of nowhere. One was taller than the other.

Bowser surveyed the boys, analyzing one to have a triangle head, bushy red hair, beady blue eyes, and wearing a orange and white striped polo with the taller one had a rectangle head, square nose, and purple overalls.

"Hey, you there! Do you want to try a bowser sub?" Bowser called out to the boys, who turned their heads to face Bowser

"Sure. Why not?" The shorter one responded

after a bit of conversation and ordering, the boys were seated down eating two bowser specials.

"This is delicious, ferb! We should do this more often!" The shorter one told the now identified ferb

"Why not, Phineas?" Ferb replied

The boys finished off their subs then dis-appeared again to thin air.

"Huh. Young kids and their gadgets..." Bowser said dismissively, going back to boredom

* * *

**there you go. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. The light dimension!

**Ok, I haven't updated anything for this story in a really fucking long time, so I figured why not write a little chapter for one of my less popular but still quite popular stories. I mean, this story has potential, I just gotta mold that potential. Well, if any of you..oh who AM I kidding anymore?! Enjoy the chapter, air clan!**

* * *

Bowser awoke in a place so bright that he thought that his eyes would burn up just being inside of where he was. But then Bowser remembered that he had to find motovation to get off of the ground, however sparkly it was, and hurry and grab the light stone so as to save his friends.

Bowser forced himself to sit up, and he looked around his surroundings, taking out his pair of light dimension sunglasses also passed down in his family so he could actually see straight. And what he saw was astonishing. There, in front of the light stone was a dark figure, aldo boasting the same gear as Bowser, and he was snatching the light stone up from its pedestal. Bowser tried to get up and stop him, but then the scene changed to Bowser's fiery subway bar, revealing the dark figure to actually be a loyal customer.

"Ahh..all well that ends well." Bowser sighed

* * *

**k, there ya go, and I updated two nights ago, I just realized. *facepalms* anyways, aeromenca out!**


	15. Boss Aeromenca!

**First update for this story in a really fucking long time. Probably over 3 months. I apologize for my rather selfish behavior shutting down these great stories. But, on the bright side, I'm a WAY better writer now than I was a whole back, so yeah. Enjoy day 15!**

* * *

As Bowser was wondering what had happened the last three months, from his hospital bed, downstairs in Bowser's fiery subway bar, a very special visitor was visiting. Bowser, somewhat sensing this, quickly ran downstairs, getting behind the register in time to serve none other than Aeromenca himself.

"Hey, give me a bowser sub!" I yell at Bowser, who lazily goes back and finds a sub to chuck at me.

I then devour the sub, somehow getting all flavors tasted.

"Mm...spicy. once I beat a rack of ghost peppwr wings. With two ranch dips. Still proud of that though..." I recall, causing Bowser to disbelieve me

Bowser rolls his eyes, going back upstairs.

"Well...I guess I believe that. See ya later...boss." Bowser calls to me

I wave and disappear.

* * *

**hmm...not bad, needs more spice...**

**Bowser: Aeromenca out!**


	16. Bowser joins Google plus!

**Read Clash of the Titans if you haven't already! Please. Other than that, enjoy this chap, people! And wish me a happy birthday!**

* * *

Bowser was behind his subway bar, using his laptop to check something out, and that something was Google plus.

"Hmm...join...ok. click, and I'm the Bowser. Not some imposer. Okay...posting something to this Mario community...Mario is a tool. Insert pic of a hammer than a pic of Mario. Posted." Bowser talks to himself as he does so

Right as he finishines posting, he gets a costumer at his subway bar.

"Can I have a bowser special?" A girl, Specifically peach asks

"Sure. Here ya go little miss." Bowser says as he walks back to the kitchen, bringing back a fresh bowser sub he made a minute or so agI

He walks back out to the front, handing peach her sub.

"Thanks!" Peach says as she sits down at a table and checks her phone

Bowser unfolds his laptop.

"A bell number, what the...five comments and whatever a plus one is..hmm...click. what the...30 plus ones, mostly from random toads. 55 comments from said toads...jeez...lemme comment, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bowser once again talks to himself as he does shit, and peach looks at him questionably before shrugging and returning to her food

Bowser unwrap his own bowser sub, taking a huge bite out of it, licking his lips. He refreshes the page he's currently on, and nearly screeches at the so many comments. Bowser abruptly closes his laptop, keeping watch over his bar for toads. Thirty seconds later, Bowser is carried off on a horde of angry toads

"FUUUUUUUUCCKK!" Bowser screeches as he's carried off

* * *

**There you go!**


	17. Christmas Special- Bowser s cake sub!

**Hope you guys are enjoying my rapid updates, all christmas themed! Plus more older stories will be getting updates! :D enjoy the new chapter here, the first..in well, FOREVER, it must seem like.**

* * *

¨Ah, the holidays! I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS!¨ Bowser yelled loudly in the castle

Buisness was at an all time high for the holidays, with everybody from the usual Mario Brothers, peach, and toad buying subs. Mario and Luigi came to the sub bar, the two mostly just wanting to chat with Bowser. Mario leaned on the condiment holder glass, nodding his head in agreement with Bowsers loud statement.

¨I honeslty would have thought you would have something against the holidays, being an evildoer and all...¨ Luigi suggested with slight boredom in his voice

Bowser shrugged, as he catered to some shy guy who ordered one of the festive subs on the list, a Bowser Christmas Special.

¨Well, even evildoers LOVE Christmas. Plus, kidnapping Peach has LONG since gotten BORINGGG. Anyways, getting to know her in a relaced manner is a more effective way of getting her to like you. Here, have a christmas special.¨ Bowser stated with as much boredom, handing the Mario Bros a special a piece

Luigi and Mario both shrugged at the subs, taking bites out of them. Their eyes prompty bugged out as they looked at the sub with a raised eyebrow. The bread was striped to look like a candy cane, and looked to be made out of velvet cake and cream. Inside appered to be melted vanilla ice cream soaked into the cake bread. The meat and cheese were still there, having a sweet honey turkey and sweet gouda cheese inside. Lastly, a sweet caramel glaze on top of the meat and cheese.

¨Damn! this is so good! But is this velvet cake with vanilla ice cream soaked into the cake as bread, plus...gouda cheese and sweet honey turkey, with a caramel glaze on top!?¨ Mario exclaimed as he dug into his sandwich pronto after the first bite

Bowser nodded, and winked at Peach passing by, who waved and winked back. He tossed her a special without any special treatment, but watched her reaction as she took a bite. It was the same as the Mario bros, quiestiongin first bite followed by a wide eyed ´digging in´ look. Bowser chuckled and wiped down the counter.

¨You can recognize what youre eating easily, cant you?¨Bowser asked, not surprised, as he headed to the back.

¨Yup. Happy holidays, we gotta get going to a party now!¨ Mario called after Bowser

Bowser chuckled, knowing he had his own parties to be going to soon.

* * *

**If your mouth isnt watering, then i dont know the heck is wrong with you, but it should probably be checked out...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Aeromenca out!**


	18. Bowser junior is a little shit

**Havent updated this shit in forever**

* * *

"Ugh my subway bar hasn't been getting any business lately..what the fuck. I mean I've been gone on personal shit and such, but to be gone this long with no business?" Bowser annoyingly mumbled to himself

Just then bowser junior rode through the castle on his koopa clown car, breezing through the hallway and leaving a path of dust behind him. He laughed his junior laugh as he did so.

A few moments later, Mario came running down the stairs and after Bowser junior, yelling angrily.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! FUCK YOU COME BACK HERE!" Mario yelled, running past Bowser, who just stared in awe'

He turned to just see Mario exit the castle after Bowser Junior, then turned around to look at his subs, picking up one, but pausing before he ate it.

"What the actual fuck was that all about..." He mumbled

Then luigi ran down the stairs, or rather was using a skateboard, a hovering one.

"BOWSER JUNIOR YOU COCKSUCKING FAGGGGGGGGGOT! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT GEM!" Luigi screamed as he zoomed by, leaving Bowser to sigh

He shook his head, nomming on his sub.

"Bowser junior is at it again I suppose. Stole some gem of value to the bros and now they're out for his ass." Bowser mumbled through bites of his delicious special

Then he chuckled to himself.

"Cant wait til he comes back crying after those two get done with him. bwahahahahaa...maybe ill get some business from the bros after that exhausting chase. heh." Bowser mumbled, going back into the kitchen

* * *

**And short and sweet. hope ya enjoyed !**


	19. Wario and Waluigi visit the Subway bar!

**More of this! yay!**

* * *

Bowser was chilling behind his subway bar counter, tending to some of his paying customers. Waluigi had just ordered a bowser special sub. Bowser called the order back to his brand new employee, a shy guy.

"Get me a bowser special with extra spiciness!" Bowser called back to the shy guy, as he was currently working the cash register

Bowser heard the reply, "right!" from the shy guy, and turned back to Waluigi

"That'll be 10 coins." He stated

Waluigi gave Bowser ten coins, which he put in the cash register, then walked over to the seating area and took a seat.

"You order number is 31, Waluigi!" Bowser called after him

Waluigi nodded as he sat down, a blank expression on his face.

"Next!" Bowser called

Next in line was Wario, who also had a blank expression. He showed no sign of trickery or deviousness for once. He grinned and palced his order.

"One bowser special plase" Wario ordered

Bowser reached into his shell and grabbed a yellow gem from it, placing it on the counter.

"That'll be 15 coins, and I assume you brought me what I asked for, as I did for what you asked for?" Bowser asked

Wario took out a red gem from his pockets and put it on the counter, grabbing and pocketing the yellow gem.

"I never break a promise, even if I am a devious basterd." Wario said, walking over and taking a seat next to Waluigi.

"Your order number is 32, Wario." Bowser called to him

A few minutes later, Bowser called to them.

"orders 31 and 32, incoming!" Bowser said, throwing two specials at the two

Waluigi and Wario nabbed them and wasted no time ripping the wrapping off and devouring the sandwiches.

They enjoyed their sandwiches, and as they turned to leave, Bowser called to them.

"Thank you for visiting Bowser's fiery subway bar! you have 2 stamps out of 10, reach 10 for a free sub!" Bowser called after the two, who looked at each other and grinned

They gave two thumbs up and smiled at Bowser before leaving the castle.

"ready to go cause mischief?" Wario asked Waluigi, who smirked

"You know it!" He called as they ran off somewhere

* * *

**19 chapters already. ah, updating a lot feels nice. hope you enjoyed**

**Aeromenca out.**


	20. Kirby's Smash Troubles!

**Havent updated this in forever. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Bowser was just chilling behind his subway bar, on a day with no customers when Kirby dropped from the sky. He was eating a sub before this happened, nonchalantly and lowkey enjoying the day anyways.

He was knocked out cold, and had crashed straight through the castle ceiling, leaving a gaping hole in it. Bowser jumped in shock, and turned around to see what had caused the noise.

Setting his sub down, he walked over to kirby, and helped him up.

"Ugh its no use, i keep getting my ass handed to me in smash.." Kirby mumbled, looking depressed

Bowser lifted him up.

"Keep your chin up, Star warrior. You can do this." Bowser reassured Kirby

Kirby shook his body, not letting Bowser's advice help him.

"Not when ive only won 45 matches out of nearly 250 and ive started this season 0-8.." Kirby said with a frown

Bowser simply tapped Kirby's head, giving him a sympathateic look.

"Dont let the bad start get to you, go out there and keep fighting on, loss or win." Bowser reassured Kirby

Kirby sighed, and ran back out, heading out the castle entrance.

"That star warrior will be winning in no time." Bowser said to himself as he walked back behind his bar.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed.**

**Aeromenca out.**


	21. Kirby joins the Subway Bar!

**Enjoy the 21st chapter!**

* * *

_The next day after Bowser reassured Kirby that he could do it in smash..._

Bowser was once again chilling behind his subway bar counter, this time attending to a single customer.

"You would like the Bowser sub? Okay that will be 20 coins." Bowser stated

The customer, your ordinary goombba, forked over the 20 coins. Bowser handed him the sub, putting it into the Goomba's mouth. It walked out of the castle, eating the sub as fast as it could before it fell out of its mouth.

Bowser sighed, looking around for any more customers.

"Boy business sure has been slow lately. I wonder where everyone is at..?" Bowser mumbled to himself

Then kirby crashed through the roof again, this time awake instead of knocked out cold.

"Welp thats the end of my smash career as a Kirby main. My 3ds's cstick broke.." Kirby said in a rather loud voice

Behind the counter, Bowser sighed.

"That sucks Kirby, rest in piece your hopes and dreams. here have a Bowser sub, on me, to make you feel better." Bowser said, chucking a sub at Kirby

Kirby inhaled the sub, smiling weakly.

"Thanks Bowser. If you wouldnt mind, i could work at your subway bar, get some business in from the dreamland area." Kirby offered

Bowser nodded in approval.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Bowser declared

Kirby then ran behind the bar and joined Bowser.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Aeromenca out.**


End file.
